


Change Your Ticket

by iwaizumihajime27athletictrainer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ...how did i just write a whole chapter just to spell their wrong, ...this is embarrasing, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fake It Till You Make It, Minor Angst, and page is babie, follows the canon timeline for the most part, im done now, im hungry :(, iwa is trying to help him... not do that, lmaoo ignore the fic and listen to me rant in the tags, lots of fluff, oikawa is an asshole, thats the best way to describe theire relationship, uhhh idk what else to say i just wanna tag skull emoji, ummm anyways
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwaizumihajime27athletictrainer/pseuds/iwaizumihajime27athletictrainer
Summary: There’s a lot of things Page Fogdon can tolerate. Her hairbrush finding a way to get caught in her hair. Her constantly declining grades. The silence when she sits at home, alone, while her father works. One thing she can’t tolerate, however, is Toru Oikawa. Which begs the question, why the hell is she on a bus with him sleeping on her shoulder?
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Change Your Ticket

Toru Oikawa. The best words Page can think of to describe him would probably be ambitious, determined, and confident. The worst being pretentious, conceited, and relentless. She admires how hard he works to get better at his craft however, he’s the most insufferable human being she’s ever had the displeasure of being in the same room with… OK, maybe that’s an exaggeration. He’s annoying yet Page is here, willingly speaking to him, about something he had proposed to her earlier that day.

“So?” Oikawa cocked his head slightly, “how about it?”

\----------------

“Fogdon, please answer the question.” Page’s teacher prompted. Page stared at the board watching as the numbers jumbled together. She was never good at anything involving any sort of intellect, really. It honestly surprised her how she managed to make it to her second year of high school on time. “...27?” Page responded, her answer sounding more like a question than she intended. Her teacher simply shook his head, filling Page with dread. School isn’t exactly her forte. Biology is though. She could sit in class for hours hearing about all the different flora and fauna that make up the Earth. From Fairy Wasps to Blue Whales. Wolffias to General Sherman Trees. Algebra, however, will forever elude her.

“Yes, Willows.” 

Page was knocked out of her daze by her teacher calling on the girl next to her. Sidney Willows, captain of Seijoh’s girls volleyball team and one of the few people Page actually dislikes. “I believe the answer is 11,037.” Sidney responded, a smug lilt obvious in her voice. Page didn’t miss the condescending smirk that Sidney shot her way. Everything about Sidney, from her long blonde hair to her skirt that barely fits the dress code. She has an air around her that reeks of superiority complex and Page hates it. Thankfully, the bell rang before she could make one of her snarky remarks. Page rushed out of the classroom, zooming towards the girls locker rooms. 

Finally, after a day of going to classes and not understanding most of the material, Page made her way to the girls’ gym so that she could start volleyball practice. Other than biology, practice is the best part of her day. It’s something she’s good at, something that makes her feel alive, and more than that, makes her feel accomplished. However, Sidney is the captain of the volleyball team. So even after school is over, Page finds it difficult to escape her wrath. Despite this, as long as Page is able to step foot into the girls’ volleyball gym, she’s happy. But today, something's off. The gym is silent, no one’s going in, and no one’s coming out. Usually there’d be a small crowd of girls swarming the gym, awaiting practice however, today was silent. Page made her way towards the gym, about to open the door before her eyes settled on the sign which read ‘UNDER RENOVATION’. Upon seeing this, Page’s heart dropped.

“Oiks!” Oikawa cringed at the sound of the familiar nickname, the voice sounding like nails on a chalkboard to his ears. He turned from his conversation with Iwaizumi to look for the person who had called for him.

“Hey, Sidney!” Oikawa responded, refusing to use any term of endearment. He hoped she could hear how forced his voice sounded, a silent invitation for her to leave. 

The girl pouted, heaps of lip gloss evident on her too-pink lips. She flipped her wavy hair out of her face, revealing sparkling emerald eyes which were staring into Oikawa’s own. When will she get it through her head that they’re over. They dated for a month around the beginning of their first year but, their relationship crashed and burned after she cheated on him with none other than Ushijima Wakatoshi. 

“Oiks, it’s been forever,” she dragged out his name in an irritatingly whiny voice “I miss you.” she finished, ash blonde lock now twirling around her finger, and her pout increasing tenfold.

“Yea, it’s been a while.” Oikawa said, still holding up his charismatic front, he searched for Iwaizumi who was standing behind Sidney, his eyes searched the hazel ones staring back at him, begging for help with the awkward situation at hand. It’s not like he couldn’t get rid of her himself however, he would appreciate Iwa’s help.

Iwaizumi heaved out a sigh. “Hey, Shittykawa, get your ass back to practice before I kick it!” He rolled his eyes, Oikawa was definitely going to have to treat him to some ramen later. Oikawa’s expression softened ever so slightly, kidney wouldn’t have noticed it, but it was a silent thanks to his friend for getting him out of a very sticky situation.

“Awww, bye Oiks.” Sidney said, voice still high and whiny.

“See you around, Sidney!” Oikawa said, smile obviously forced. He watched as she walked away, waiting to make sure she had left. After he was sure she was gone he let out an exaggerated sigh. He made his way back to Iwaizumi ready to resume their conversation but before Oikawa could even think of something to say, Iwaizumi opened his mouth to speak.

“You’re a really shitty guy, Oikawa.” Iwaizumi said in an attempt to silence his increasingly annoying companion. 

“Hey! That was mean, Iwa!” Oikawa said, mock offence on his face. He knew that what he was doing was petty. A lot of the things he does are petty but this was a step-up from the usual sly remark or challenging gaze. This was toying with someone’s emotions. But can you blame him? He was blinded by love. A fleeting love he’d lost long ago. And he was willing to do whatever he could to get her back. Including making her jealous in an attempt to show her what she was missing. Luckily for him the girls’ team had just made their way towards the gym, where they would have to practice thanks to the renovations happening in the girls’ gym. He now had his pick of girls to use in order to make his ex, Victoria, jealous. He just needed to pick one.

Across the gym, Oikawa saw a girl being antagonized by Sidney. Despite her stature she managed to look small in front of the 5’ tall girl. She was tall and had a decent bit of muscle on her. Fawn colored hair was gathered into a ponytail with two strands framing her face. She donned the number 6, leading Oikawa to believe she was a second year. She was perfect.

\----------------

Page studied his face, his smug smile leading up to slightly squinting eyes, challenging Page to decline his offer. She sighed to herself before begrudgingly letting out a small “Alright.”

“I’m sorry? I didn’t quite catch that.” He responded, brows furrowed in confusion although his voice was drenched in self-satisfaction. 

Page held back an eyeroll before responding “Yes, I’ll be your fake girlfriend.”


End file.
